Cascadas
by Bloody Mary Fire
Summary: Drew iba camino a cometer el peor error de su vida, pero su angel de la guarda no estaba dispuesto a que le pasara algo. DAML. Contestshipping


**BMF: Bueno este es un pequeño song-fic que me inspiro por una cancion que de verdad amo Waterfalls de TLC, para mi tiene un significado especial y espero que sea de su agrado**

**Make: ¡Sólo presenta el fic!**

**BMF: Ignoren a mi amargada Inner-asistonta ¬¬**

**Make: Hare como que no oí eso ¬¬***

**BMF: Como sea, Pokemon no me pertenece ;P**

* * *

><p><strong>Cascadas~<strong>

Uno siempre quiere ser el mejor, siempre quiere tener más, siempre desea tener éxito en lo que se le proponga, vivir como los grandes, que jamás en su hogar falte nada y eso no tiene nada de malo; Pero hay formas de llegar hasta ese punto, aunque suene aburrido y repetitivo requiere esfuerzo y dedicación llegar a esa meta que en los primeros años de sueños e ilusiones suena inalcanzable, sin embargo al paso del tiempo este se empieza hacer más cercano, lamentablemente muchos no escuchan y este es el caso de ahora.

Drew, un chico que toda la vida ha ido por el camino fácil de todas sus decisiones, trafica, roba, y comete otros ciertos delitos menores, además de no poder estar solo en ningún momento. Todas las noches siempre tiene a una mujer diferente en su cama sin ni siquiera preguntarse de donde salió; Pero ahora está a punto de cometer la peor estupidez de su vida: Entregar a una poderosa mafia algo que podría cambiar el curso de la vida de todos. El destino ya había arreglado todo para que sucediera y de paso… muriera

Pero alguien estaba dispuesta a desafiar al destino para que la muerte no se lo llevara, ninguno de los hijos de la luz se atrevía a dar una opinión diferente pero ella no era como los demás e iba a hacer lo impensable por salvarlo

El chico caminando iba al lugar donde aquello tan horrible iba a pasar pero algo lo distrae de repente

_"__Mírame"_ dijo una dulce voz dentro de su cabeza acompañado de una imagen de una bellísima chica castaña

_"__¿Quién eres tu? _" preguntó el muchcacho quien claramente mostraba señales de confusión

_"__Soy tú ángel y vengo a protegerte"_

_"__No te necesito, yo voy directo a hacerme rico"_

_"__No Vallas, es peligroso y morirás"_

_"__No sabes de que hablas ellos me llamaron y pronto seré uno de ellos"_

_"__Sólo te están engañando, ellos te acabarán apenas entregues la pieza"_

_"__¡Vete! ¡No quiero oírte"_

_"__Drew por favor hazme caso, ve a casa ‹‹No vallas persiguiendo cascadas››_

_"__¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Cuáles cascadas"_

_"__Ven, te lo mostraré"_

La muchacha en los pensamientos del peliverde se volvió un especie de fantasma que se paró junto a él, tomó su mano y lo llevó la ciudad a recorrer…

Primero observó a un hombre con marcas de bala en la cabeza ¿Qué le había pasado? El joven con temor se preguntaba, así que su ángel creo una neblina y recreó lo que horas antes había sucedido:

...

**"Una madre solitaria mira fijamente por la ventana**

**Mirando a un hijo que sencillamente no puede tocar**

**Si en cualquier momento se mete en problemas,**

**Ella estará a su lado"**

**...**

La mujer lloraba y lloraba sin que nada detuviera su marcado llanto, muchas veces le dijo a su vástago que se alejara de problemas, que se alejara de los mafiosos asesinos pero este en su deseo por salir adelante la ignoró en todo momento.

...

**"Pero él no se da cuenta del daño que le hace**

**Y todos los rezos no ayudan en absoluto**

**Porque al parecer él no puede**

**Mantenerse fuera de líos**

**Va a la calle y se gana el dinero**

**Como mejor sabe"**

**...**

Como siempre llegó a una esquina para entregar varios kilos de cocaína a a sus clientes, esta carga era más grande de lo usual por lo que significaba mayor dinero en sus bolsillos, pero esta vez fue diferente…Esta vez el jefe decidió que ya no quería nada más de el y metió un plomazo en su cerebro.

...

**"Otro cuerpo frío tendido en la acera"**

**"¡Por eso escúchame!"**

**"No vayas persiguiendo cascadas**

**Por favor quédate en los ríos y los lagos**

**A los que estás acostumbrado**

**Sé que lo vas a hacer a tu manera**

**O no vas a hacer nada**

**Pero creo que vas muy rápido"**

**...**

El ojiverde solamente bajó la cabeza y comprendió un poco de lo que quería aquella preciosa ángel decir, pero aún no confiaba en ella por lo que siguió renegando acerca de otras cosas

_"__Está bien entiendo que ese sujeto era un imbécil y que tal vez podría pasarme lo mismo pero a diferencia de él yo si soy listo"_ dijo confiadamente

_"__No se trata de inteligencia al negociar sino inteligencia al no ir_" recriminó la chica

_"__Bien ya comprendí no debo meterme con esos sujetos pero ahora debo irme tengo una cita"_

_"__¿Con quién?"_ preguntó con preocupación

_"__No sé su nombre, sólo sé que es muy sexy y la quiero conmigo"_ habló ignorando la reacción de su protectora

_"__Escucha eso puede ser un arma de doble filo si no hay cuidados de por medio ¿Y si la embarazas? O peor aún ¿Y si te contagia algo?_

_"__Vamos eso no pasará a demás no tienes derecho a meterte en mi vida"_ reclamó molesto

_"__Nuevamente te comportas como un necio así que otra vez te enseñare la verdad"_

Tomó su mano con más fuerza y lo trasportó al cementerio justamente a una tumba en especial, el nombre no se leía pero la fecha de nacimiento y de deceso no eran muy lejanas…el pobre hombre había muerto tan joven.

_"__Y... ¿Que con eso?"_ preguntó aún indiferente

Nuevamente creó la neblina y otro episodio cobró vida.

Un hombre de una fama de mujeriego depravado insaciable, uno que usaba a las mujeres y llorando a varias dejaba había conocido a una hermosa chica en la calle, rápido la siguió y a su departamento la acompañó, le encantó…esa misma noche tuvieron sexo.

Ella trató de hacerle entender que no podían hacerlo sin protección pero a él no le importó. Sólo quería saciar lo que su cuerpo le pedía.

**"Ese chico guapo tiene una obsesión natural**

**Por la tentación, pero no se da cuenta de que**

**Ella le da amor que su cuerpo no puede manejar**

**Todo lo que puede decir es: nena se siente bien"**

**...**

Después de ese episodio la mujer desapareció sin dejar rastro, él siguió con su vida.

...

**"Un día va y se mira en el espejo**

**Pero no reconoce su propia cara**

**Su salud se va deteriorando y no sabe por qué**

**Tres minutos lo llevaron a su destino final"**

**"¿Aún no me escuchas?"**

Murió, sin saber que aquella encantadora y sensual dama era portadora del VIH y que pasó años siguientes pasándoselo a más víctimas que tarde o temprano el mismo destino sufriría por culpa de su estupidez, minutos le costaron su vida entera y todo por no detenerse ni siquiera articular de donde "El producto podría proceder"

...

**"No vayas persiguiendo cascadas**

**Por favor quédate en los ríos y los lagos**

**A los que estás acostumbrado**

**Sé que lo vas a hacer a tu manera**

**O no vas a hacer nada**

**Pero creo que vas muy rápido"**

**...**

Por segunda ocasión dejo al joven sin palabras, jamás se detuvo a pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos, él sólo hacía y ya.

El ángel de largos cabellos castaños empezó a agitar sus alas levantando al chico al cielo haciéndolo ver la cuidad que habitaba de un color diferente, vio a personas que habían estado en aprietos pero que aún así mantuvieron la calma y fueron por el buen camino…

Su propia voz interna le daba la respuesta en ese momento, dándole a entender que nada es imposible si combates la indiferencia con la alegría

...

**"Ayer vi un arco iris**

**Pero demasiadas tempestades han venido y se han ido**

**Sin dejar ni un rastro de un rayo de Dios**

**Es porque toda mi vida está pintada de diez tonos de gris**

**Rezo para que se desvanezcan los diez**

**Por los días de sol**

**Y como su promesa es verdadera**

**Sólo mi fe puede deshacer**

**Las muchas oportunidades que malgasté**

**Cielos incondicionales de azul claro**

**Me secan las lágrimas de los ojos,**

**No más llantos solitarios**

**Mi única maldita esperanza**

**Es para la gente que no puede**

**Sobrellevar un dolor tan duradero**

**Que les mantiene bajo la lluvia torrencial**

**¿De quién es la culpa**

**Cuando te metes coca en tu propia vena?**

**¡Qué pena!**

**Te pones y disparas al cerebro de otro**

**Alegas locura**

**Y nombras este día**

**Cuando caíste víctima del crimen**

**Yo digo que el sistema te ha hecho víctima de tu propia mente**

**Los sueños son aspiraciones sin esperanza**

**Para que se hagan realidad**

**Cree en ti mismo**

**Lo demás depende de ti y de mi"**

**...**

El viento místico se terminó y la muchacha alada despareció, el camino de su curso desvió, ya no iba cometer esa tontería ni ninguna otra, había entendido al fin lo que estaba haciendo y que debía de corregirlo.

De pronto en persona vió a una mujer castaña de ojos zafiros absolutamente despampanante que se parecía muchísimo a quien su vida había salvado _"¿Será ella?"_ se cuestionó con suma curiosidad. No perdió el tiempo y detrás de aquella misteriosa extraña se fue.

El destino fue cambiado él estaba vivo gracias a un ser especial que hizo que las cosas fueran diferentes y ese día Drew aprendió una grata lección:

_"__Por más que el objetivo quiera a velocidad inhumana alcanzarse siempre habrá que esperar el momento indicado para actuar, ser cauto ir por el buen camino hacer las cosas con pasión y convicción sin tomar el atajo que podría llevar a la perdición"_

Y sobre todo…

Aprendió a no _"Perseguir cascadas"_

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, eso es todo acepto criticas constructivas no insultos ¬¬<strong>

**jeje**

**BMF, fuera**


End file.
